The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
IPMI is an industry standard for system monitoring and event recovery. Currently, BMC chips fully support the IPMI Specification version 2.0 (hereinafter the IPMI v2.0), which is publicly available from INTEL CORPORATION, and is incorporated herein by reference. The IPMI v2.0 provides a common message-based interface for accessing all of the manageable features in a compatible computer. The IPMI Specification was written when PC servers are mainly designed using x86 architecture and thus adopts x86 specific methods for some of the functionalities. However, there are other CPU architectures, such as ARM or PowerPC that are non-x86 and/or legacy free systems, which may be used to design PC servers. When these non-x86 and/or legacy free systems are used, it may be difficult and sometimes impossible for the IPMI functionalities to use the x86 methods. This leads to limited IPMI functionalities on these non-x86 and/or legacy free systems and architectures.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.